


On the Right Track

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Willow feels like a stranger in a strange land
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg





	On the Right Track

For a moment, Willow felt like a stranger in a strange land. Without a map, she ventured forth, delving into hidden geography, relying only on what her senses told her. She wasn’t afraid of the progress she was making, and by every indication, she was making progress. It wasn’t like this before, when she was going it alone. She’d enjoyed herself, but it didn’t seem to have the same impact that was happening now. The landscape was similar, but everything seemed magnified. Every breath, every sigh, every moan from Tara’s lips let Willow know she was on the right track.


End file.
